


Cowboys and Ice Cream

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, M/M, Pining Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://castielsama.tumblr.com/">castielsama</a> who wanted: "a pining!castiel ficlet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Ice Cream

He sees him every day. He sees him every day and they barely talk. If they do speak, it’s usually in the break room over a cup of coffee and they engage in small-talk, nothing more than how the Cowboys did over the weekend or how the new paper they put in the copiers is cheaper than what it used to be.

“Why don’t you just ask him, out? It couldn’t be any more obvious that you’re pining over him,” his coworkers would always tease him.

“I have my reasons. One of the main ones being that I’m not even sure if he’s interested in men,” Cas would respond with a shrug.

His coworkers aren’t wrong, though. Castiel has been pining over the incredibly attractive accountant named Dean for over a year, now and he's not intending on making a move anytime soon.

He continues with his daily routine; coffee with Dean once every few days for a couple minutes, if that, and he’s…okay with it.

One day, Dean finds his way over at Cas’ office. He knocks on the door frame with a smile, “Hey, Cas.”

Cas looks up from his work and smiles, “Hello, Dean,” he says, taking his glasses off.

“I didn’t know you wear glasses,” he smiles, leaning his shoulder against the door frame and Cas takes a short minute, just appreciating the view of him.

He clears his throat and looks down at the glasses in his hand, “Uh, yeah, I do. My vision isn’t too bad without them but I just wear them when I’m working.”

Dean laughs lightly, “Well, uh, you look good in them,” he blushes as he rubs the back of his neck.

Cas laughs and blushes as well, “Thank you,” he smiles. “So, umm, not to be rude or anything but, why are you here? I’ve actually never even seen you outside of the break room,” he laughs, nervously.

“Oh…yeah,” he laughs, “I…umm…well, we always talk about the Cowboys and I figured,” he pulls two tickets out of his pocket, “I got the company seats for this weekend and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?” He waves the tickets in his hand with a nervous smile.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…like, let’s make it a date. The game doesn’t start until noon-ish so I figured we could do breakfast and then the game and then, I don’t know, we can walk around downtown and maybe find something to do?”

Cas smiles, “That sounds wonderful, Dean. I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Awesome. I’ll pick you up, then,” he smiles big and backs away from Cas’ door.

 

* * *

 

Dean offers to pay for Cas’ breakfast but Cas insisted that he pay since Dean got the tickets to the game. And Dean only accepts if Cas lets him buy the beer at the game.

They sit in their comfortable company seats, cheering on the Cowboys as they take on the Giants and cheer loudly whenever they score.

It’s a perfect first date, Cas thinks to himself.

After the game, Dean drives them towards downtown Arlington and they walk around, not really searching for anything in particular as they enjoy the downtown atmosphere.

The find an ice cream shop and go inside, splitting a giant sundae as they laugh and talk some more.

At the end of the night, Dean drives Cas home and walks him to his door, “Today was one of the best days I’ve had in a long time, Cas,” Dean smiles.

“I had a really great time with you,” Cas smiles back, blush creeping up on his face. It’s kind of hard to not blush when those intensely green eyes are staring at you with such reverence.

Dean steps a little bit closer, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist while his other hand cups his cheek. Cas wraps both of his arms around Dean’s waist and pulls him in the rest of the distance.

Their lips softly meet and they can’t help but smile. It’s a short kiss, the kind that leaves you wanting more but they settle with it. Dean kisses Cas’ cheek once before heading down the front steps towards his car, “I’ll see you at work?”

“Of course,” Cas smiles back.

The next morning at work, they meet for coffee in the break room, much like they did before. Only this time, they stand a little bit closer and instead of maybe meeting every other day, they have coffee every morning.

More times than not, however, they end up in one of their offices for a lazy make out before they officially have to begin their work day.

Cas’ coworkers stop teasing him for pining over Dean, yes.

But now, they won’t stop pestering him about when their wedding is going to be.


End file.
